


Play Pretend

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Ten Years of Depravity [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien consistently thinking of Lance as a thing, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Lance (Voltron), But Lance ain't letting them, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) in a dress, Lance knows how to rock killer heels, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Threesome - M/M/M, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions, Underweight Lance (Voltron), Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: This one was an alien, but still beautiful and perfect. It may be wearing clothes to make it look more tempting, letting it be all cold and shivery, but perfection was worth any pains.This one. This one was who they needed tonight to spruce up their meeting to something delectable.-Lance would not be going undercover as an escort on an alien planet if it wasn't absolutely necessary, but what are you to do when even Pidge can't locate their target with the crappy maps of a complicated city
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Ten Years of Depravity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953266) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 



> Another fic inspired by a fairly problematic original - when 2013 rolled around my writing quality had gone up a lot, but my understanding of how to handle fictional morality not quite so much.  
> Nevertheless, I had picked an interesting format for the first half of that fic, and I can't deny that I've been tempted rather often to reach back for that format and use it again. It's a bit messy and potentially confusing, and simultaneously easier and harder to write than a normal, chronological telling of a story... but if done right (and boy, do I hope I got it right in this fic), it can add an intensity that makes the extra effort so worth it.  
> I hope people may enjoy it like I did!
> 
> \--
> 
> A small note to help against the confusion:  
> The (singular) alien refers to themselves as they/them, but objectifies Lance and only thinks of him as _> it._

The alien looked cold.

Cold, shivery and miserable, but it was still standing there all tall and beautiful, waiting for the right acknowledgement.

So long and slim, a thin body stretching on and on like it never ended, a hip jutting but the pose taking the other hip along, making the slender figure into a crooked line rather than something … something thicker like those disgusting  _ ii-ri _ and their  _ Voltron Alliance _ and all that. Lesser, unimportant others.

This one, this one was an alien, but still beautiful and perfect. It may be wearing clothes to make it look more tempting, letting it be all cold and shivery, but perfection was worth any pains.

This one. This one was who they needed tonight to spruce up their meeting to something  _ delectable. _

…

"Can we touch you?"

Lance was shaking like a leaf, but still he nodded fast and over-eager, hands clinging to both their arms. "Please- yes, please touch me, Shiro-"

If Lance called for Shiro, it meant Keith dove in first. A hot mouth on the nape of his neck, teeth digging in to overwrite that searing first touch, that  _ filthy feeling- _

But Shiro didn't miss a beat either. Lance had only just registered Keith's desperate, needy affections when their leader kissed him, hard and demanding and dominant.  _ Possessive. _ Sweet and bitter with chapped lips and a strength no human was supposed to possess in their  _ lips _ of all things, but Shiro was strong with every part of him, no exceptions.

No exception but his weakness for Lance and his whims.

…

The beautiful alien's eyes lit up like a console when they approached it.

"Hello darlin', looking for some company?"

Strange question, when approaching someone renting out their being for GAC, but it seemed but an innocuous ice breaker. Probably something from its culture.

"Price for the whole night?"

Its face soured for the fraction of a second before it plastered a wider, almost salacious looking smile on instead.  _ Delicious. _ This was looking to be a good choice.

"I dunno- what's the going rate around here?"

Fresh, delicious,  _ and _ stupidly naive? It couldn't get any easier than this.

"The going rate is low," they touched the point its right arm branched off its body, an intimate invitation. "But I won't be bringing you to such cheap company. Make our night of business special, and you will receive more than you could expect from any client on this street."

…

"Can't believe that  _ thing _ touched you like some cheap  _ toy _ to use without second thought," Keith growled against Lance's neck - actually  _ growled _ , sounding all Galra for a moment. It didn't put Lance off in the slightest, but Keith reeled back anyway, only his hands remaining anchored on Lance's hips while he took a small bit of distance to breathe in deeply, then slowly let it out.

Shiro didn't speak in the meantime, allowing Keith his moment as well as his recovery, simply moving his attentions lower to slip Keith's jacket off Lance's shoulders and caress the bare arms revealed underneath, the lines of his collarbones, the heaving of his chest to nipples perking at the first, lightest touch under the see through fabric of his dress.

"I apologise," Keith brought out slowly, unnecessarily for Lance, but it made Keith feel more human when he pulled his instincts back like that. "It's just … watching you like that- it was really difficult."

Shiro did not have the same qualms, pinching both of Lance's nipples between his fingers sharply and capturing his mouth in another kiss, hungry and greedy and  _ possessive. _

…

Such a vibrant blue - sheer, azure fabric overlaying a mocha skin tone with sparkles. Was it skin? It felt like skin, under that first touch. They'd have to make sure of that later, but the seemingly random smattering of fur over its scalp was a recurring feature among aliens with  _ skin. _ It meant it was probably very soft to the touch.

They couldn't wait to slide those draping, enticing fabrics off its ugly jutting joints to reveal the smooth straightness and thinness underneath. The shift from its neck to its arm joints were really the only marring feature, and it was a shame it decided to emphasise it with attire starting at that jut of limbs.

They could make it look better, once they reached some more privacy. The meeting would be a good place to make it pretty all over, even at the start of its arms.

And it was so eager to please too, just the slightest touch to it's back making it jolt into action, strutting on those impossibly long, pointed legs like there was no need for balance under the gravity of the atmosphere.

Truly, for all they looked down on the cheap, bodily profession of these escorts, they had some definite skills to be appreciated, the click-clack of the needled shoes it was all but floating on being high on the list for that.

…

It was Keith who let his hands slide down his calves, caressing his legs under the draping fabrics that kept getting in their way and finding the straps of the ridiculously high heels he was wearing - platforms under the balls of his feet as high as the width of Keith's hand and the stiletto heels more than twice that.

Shiro took him in his arms to lean him down, Lance's back to Shiro's strong, strong chest, supporting him like a solid piece of furniture would while Keith carefully undid the straps on each of his shoes and slipped them off.

Instant relief.

Lance had no trouble walking on those monstrosities - his sisters had shoes with stiletto heels and platforms and he had practised on plenty of them over the years to know how to poise his body most elegantly - but  _ quiznak _ were his feet happy to leave that forced arch and stretch.

Whether Keith noticed Lance's relief was not entirely clear, but his hands remained on Lance's feet regardless, giving firm kneading strokes to massage the stiffness and the pain out of his feet while Shiro properly settled down on their bed with Lance in his lap, arms wrapped possessively around his waist and the thick outline of his cock hard against Lance's arse.

…

It looked a bit taken off guard by the alleyways they were taking it. No doubt their promise of a greater reward had painted a prettier picture than these sort of alleyways, rusty and drafty with unfettered winds.

It must have expected to be lead to one of those fancy buildings plated with soft, expensive metals and fabrics, and with the weather cancellation machines on every other corner.

Spoilt rotten places for spoilt rotten  _ ii-ri. _

It must've thought it made a  _ score _ when they approached it.

It was a score, but it was nothing like it was most likely expecting. It was a good use, a purpose of pleasure and relaxation for vargas to come, and then a way out so it would never have to be useless again.

It was given the honour of  _ purpose  _ and an  _ end _ and even though it did not realise how great the honour it was offered was, they would not fail this pathetic but beautiful alien.

It would serve a  _ greater _ purpose, and they would not fail it.

…

Keith kneeling at their feet while Lance was splayed over Shiro's lap felt weird, wrong even. Especially with the way his gaze travelled up his body with a look of awe on his face, his hands slowly following while pushing the draping fabric of Lance's dress apart to where the split ended dangerously high on one thigh.

"You're so beautiful," Keith muttered, seemingly without thinking. Yeah, Lance wasn't having it.

"Uh-huh, I know," he agreed snidely, tone more bitter than he intended but he was too shaken up to correct for it. "All tall and thin and shapeless, perfect underweight beanpole figure for the job and all."

Keith blinked in surprise, hands frozen on Lance's thighs. As if he was only now remembering that Lance actually had  _ issues _ with this - too skinny from a high metabolism that refused to let him put on even a tiny bit of weight in the places where it mattered. He'd like to have some arse to speak of, for example. Maybe some thicker muscle definition pretty much anywhere.

It really didn't help that Coran had called him the best candidate for the undercover mission because he had the narrowest shoulders and the least amount of curves.

"There's nothing shapeless about you," Shiro protested gently, a gentle kiss pressing to his temple while he smoothed both hands over the sheer dress down Lance's sides, gripping them tight around Lance's waist to show how it was notably thinner that his chest and hips.

"Thin isn't a bad thing, Lance." Keith curled his hands under Lance's thighs to pull them up and apart, allowing him to scoot in between and press an open mouthed kiss to the sensitive inside of Lance's thigh. "Pretty sure this figure of yours used to be idolised at some point in history - right Shiro?"

Shiro's affirmative hum sounded uncertain, because neither of Lance's boyfriends were really that savvy on the history of fashion, but Lance appreciated the effort.

"Yeah it was," he muttered in Shiro's place, still too bitter but a bit less self-deprecating. "It lost popularity with the growing awareness of how unhealthy underweight is."

…

"Through here."

They noticed it glancing around, seeming to get nervous as they were leading it down into the alleyways that were not illuminated by the light of the moons. There were plenty of lights strung up along the ceiling as the streets lead them under the planet's crust, but the shadows they cast must look eerie to the alien. 

Especially so since this was clearly not the best part of the city.

It should not look so nervous, it had been plying its trade from a corner that was arguably more dangerous than this district of warehouses under the crust. It had been standing near the leisure and pleasure facilities, where various alien species hung out and got intoxicated. It was an area notorious for unexpected deaths, especially for escorts.

This … this was just the businesses with various sorts of reputations - 'businesses' meaning gangs, smuggler hideouts and traders carrying stock that may not all be quite legal. Still, it was not a place someone would go to hang out and cause trouble, like the other area had been.

They would assume it didn't know as much, though. It was obviously new in the city - probably even the planet.

Nobody would miss the pretty thing, despite its notable beauty.

It was a gift all but thrown in their lap for tonight's gathering. The gathering would be so fruitful with its entertainment.

…

"And still you're beautiful, whether you have the figure of a model or not."

Lance hummed noncommittally but allowed Shiro his attempted reassurances, mostly because they came paired with Shiro's lips against his cheek and jaw, and Shiro's hands hiking the fabric of his dress up further to give Keith access to the prize he'd been ogling so hungrily.

The dress had been hiding absolutely nothing, all it did was soften Lance's edges and make him look even taller with the long uninterrupted drape of the glittering fabric from one shoulder down. A see-through dress and a drape over one shoulder not unlike a saree, all narrow pieces of fabric to keep him slimmer, but long enough to reach the floor even while he stood in those dangerously high heels, meaning it was now pooling around him and over Shiro's lap and just generally getting in the way.

It made for a bigger distance between Lance's skin and Shiro's hands than the various underground alleyways separating him from the paladins tailing him and the criminal alien had been, somehow.

"Take it-" Lance's breath hitched with surprise when Keith interrupted his words with a sharp nip to his inner thigh, but he persisted anyway. "Take it off, I want this thing off. It's humiliating."

…

"It's not much further," they promised the escort. It wasn't looking more uncomfortable than before despite them leading it deeper under the crust to somewhere near the middle of the district, so that was good. Nervous escorts made for sub-par entertainment, and  _ that _ would lead to a bad business night.

"I didn't know the streets went this far underground," it remarked, a somewhat awkward attempt at small talk after the long silence as they walked. 

"We are not underground," they corrected mildly. It wasn't the escort's fault that it lacked basic knowledge like that. "We are below the crust, but in the middle of the city. Above us are residential areas, not ground."

It's eyes widened slightly - it must not have expected them to become so talkative. They had not intended to be, but they were nearing their meeting place and the closer they were, the safer they felt.

Besides, this was the last time the pretty escort was going to be outside. It was a simple kindness to let it know where it would end.

"So the city is layered … that explains so much…" It was a small mutter, like it was speaking to itself, but they confirmed the statement with a small affirmative regardless.

It had likely gotten lost in the city before, because of the various layers that overlapped and merged in places all over the crust. Even the authorities tended to have trouble with their trackers to this day, and those had been around for hundreds of decaphoebs while the city grew - which was exactly why the small warehouse their group had stationed itself was in this district, close to the starts and ends of four different city layers. All the criminal businesses around them were an excellent bonus, leaving them hidden like a single  _ gri-irn _ in its large herd.

…

Keith and Shiro reacted instantly to his demand, the fabric resisting their force for longer than Lance had thought to give it credit for, but a Galra weaponised prosthetic would win over a dress any time.

They ripped the dress down Lance's front together, allowing it to slip off his skin like glittery, azure water. The chill of the air was immediate, despite how very little the dress had done to keep him warm or covered.

Luckily he had Shiro hot against his back and his arms pulling him in close as soon as Keith finished tugging the copious amounts of fabric away from between them, leaving Lance's bare skin pressed to Shiro's undersuit, rough but  _ warm. _

Keith had barely moved back to his spot between their knees when Lance flung his legs over his shoulders, using his knees to pull Keith to his crotch demandingly.

"Now less admiring and more fucking. I've been gawked at more than enough today and I  _ need _ you two to help me forget about how that bastard looked at me tonight."

"The good thing is that you gave him what he deserved, though." Keith gave him a toothy grin like he was so proud of Lance, but didn't wait for more of Lance's impatience. He dove in with an eager tongue and excited fingers to get Lance all ready for what he was asking for, and that was all they ever needed to do to make Lance forget about how to use words.

Not that that meant Shiro wasn't going to add to that effort with mismatching fingers rubbing firm circles over his nipples until Lance was arching in his lap and his head dropped back on Shiro's shoulder.

_ Perfect. _

…

"Here."

They stopped, and it nearly stumbled at the sudden halt.

Nearly, but not quite, somehow managing to keep its balance on those knife like legs. It was impressive, and arousing, if they had to be honest. Maybe they should try to have a round of fun with it before they introduced it to the rest of the meeting, the rest of the group gathering with their information on this evil Voltron Alliance so they could compile it and sell it to the Galra Empire, their true masters and salvation.

The azure fabric wrapped around the escort fluttered in its sudden stop and swivel, to face the door they had stopped in front of abruptly. It blinked with those large eyes with all the white, looking entirely surprised.

"When we go in, the meeting will commence." They stepped closer to it, bringing two of their hands to touch their escort, lightly feathering down one arm.  _ It was indeed soft skin, softer than anything they had ever touched. _

"Meeting?" It prompted, fluttering eyelashes as if that was a seduction technique. Again, probably a culture thing for the alien.

"There will be several of us," they agreed, acquiescing the intel generously. "All will be happy to see a beauty like you … but we could just warm up before we enter. What do you say?"

It gave a nervous little laugh, shuffling towards the door as if over-eager to get demolished by a whole group of them pounding into it in every hole and crevice it had. "I-I don't need a warm-up, I'm a professional. I can take whatever you hired me for."

Cute.

Bold.

Not what they were hoping it would say.

"Maybe I hired you to warm up before we enter," they suggested hotly, putting one hand on its genitals visible through the dress, and another two cupping the ugly curve that it's butt made, tugging to spread it and hopefully find a hole to fuck.

They never did get to find out if this particular alien species had a hole there, because it reacted to the touches like they lit a spark to a dry brush. It reeled back from them, out of their grip with unexpected strength, and turned -  _ swivelled, spun, one leg coming up high and- _

_ -then there was just agony, their gonads feeling like they exploded on the impact of the escort's knife foot connecting and oh blessed Zarkon and His Salvation, the pain was too much- _

…

"You acted out too early for the mission, but  _ fuck _ if it didn't almost make both of us soil our pants in arousal, watching you do an almost full roundhouse-kick on that dirty bastard while wearing those killer heels." Shiro all but inhaled Lance's neck, but Lance couldn't do anything but whimper and moan in response to his words, his praises, all of him too busy with the fingers fucking deep inside of him for the stretch and the mouth sucking tight around him to pull him over the edge too fast and too intensely.

"We'd be having a whole different encounter right now if that scene didn't happen right in front of their hideout." Shiro nibbled on Lance's shoulder for a moment, rolling his hips up to grind the thick outline of his cock against Lance's arse, too rough with the Paladin undersuit but  _ oh fuck, oh so good-  _ "If kicking down that door hadn't given us access to all that evidence we needed, your reaction would've ruined the mission, making it all for nought."

Lance whined loudly, hips rocking up into Keith's mouth, back arching to press into the abuse Shiro put on his nipples.

Shiro's voice was so deep, so gravelly, he sounded positively  _ savage. _ "And  _ still _ we would've loved watching you do that, even if all our answers hadn't been so conveniently behind that door. Watching you kick that fucker's dick in was the hottest thing I've seen in  _ months, _ I swear … It was so hard not to rush over and make him stop touching you, but then you made  _ that _ move and it was suddenly much harder not to rush and ravish  _ you _ instead. Fuck, Lance, we all underestimated you and you corrected our expectations in the  _ best _ of ways."

Lance brought one hand up, groping blindly until he managed to hook it around Shiro's head and tangle his fingers into his lover's short hair. Holding on tight, he tugged Shiro's face down to his own, their lips almost touching.

_ "I swear to god, Shiro _ _ … if I don't have both of you fucking me at once in less than five minutes, you're the one who'll get stabbed in the crotch with stiletto heels next." _

Luckily, Lance's lovers had learned today that he was not to be underestimated.

Luckily, they knew exactly how to avoid his wrath and give him exactly what he demanded.


End file.
